


Hooked

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bondage, Hook play, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rung presents a new way for himself and Rodimus to have some down time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> -looks at computer- HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Rodimus swirled his drink, watching the liquid splash around the in the glass before he sighed. Another sip and it was empty and Swerve was right there to refill it.

            "Feeling alright there Rodimus?" Swerve took his glass, dumping more energon in before sliding it back over to him.

            "Hmm? Oh....yeah fine." Sipping the new glass he leaned back and sighed. "Just a little bored that's all. "I'm also trying to hide from Magnus. He doesn't come in here much so it will take him a while to find me."

            "Reports?'

            "Reports. To many to count. Just...sick of looking at them." Another loud vent and he downed the drink before getting a ping on his hub. "Just bored is all." He held up his arm, reading over the little console before his optics brightened. Clearing his intake as he felt his faceplate heat up, he shifted in his chair.

            _Rung?_

            "We all need to get out sometimes, no shame in it." He watched Rodimus nod before a large smirk crossed his face. He looked up and downed his drink before setting down the credits. "Something just came up. Seems my night just got a whole lot better." Kicking the underneath of the bar he twisted on the stool and hopped down. "Seems I have someplace important to be." Tipping his head to Swerve, the minibot just shrugged and continued on with cleaning his glasses.

 

* * *

 

 

Rodimus entered Rungs office, half expecting him to be sitting at his desk, but the room was empty. With the lights dimmed, his own optics glowed in the low light until he heard the door behind him hiss open and Rung walk right into his back.  

            "Oh~ You're quick." Straitening his glasses, Rung smiled when Rodimus turned around. Hands on his hips, he leaned all of his weight to once side, smiling down at the little mech.

            "How could I not with that little message you sent."

_Wanna play?_

            "I figured that would bring you here." A small laugh and Rung circled Rodimus, removing his glasses and putting them in his subspace. It was no secret Rodimus became weak in the knee joints every time Rung looked at him with his optics. Something about them just tugged at his spark strings.

            "Oh yes," Catching one of Rungs arms, Rodimus pulled him close, wrapping his free one around the nerds back and pressing him to his chestplate, "I would really enjoy some of that right about now." Grazing his lip plates over Rungs neck, he exhaled a warm breath, feeling Rung shudder in his grasp. "I think I can already fee that nice warm little valve of yours." He whispered in a breathy tone, feeling Rungs frame heat against his own before kissing up his neck and to the corner of his mouth.

            "Very tempting indeed, but I have an even better idea." Kissing Rodimus before pulling away, he wandered over to his desk and shuffled through some of the drawers before pulling out a large box. "Something I have been saving for us to do. Please feel free to say no if it is not something you would like to do." Setting the box down, he coaxed Rodimus over, opening it.

            "Come on Rung, what could you possibly have that I-" Intake hitching, he stared down, then looked at Rung who smiled.

            "To much?"

            "N-No...I just didn't...take you for this kind of...bot." Picking up a spike ring, he looked through it. "Cuffs, false spikes, beads, magnets, ropes....hooks?" He picked up the perfectly wrapped up hooks which Rung took from him.

            "A more personal kink of mine." Unraveling them, he showed Rodimus the dulled tips. "They may look dangerous, but I find them quite...entertaining." Handing them over for Rodimus to play with, he pulled out a few other things. "Would you be interested?" Watching Rodimus hook the hooks on his servos and play with them, he couldn't help a chuckle.

            "Why not? I haven't done anything kinky in....cycles." He hated to admit. "Show me what you've got, nerd."

            "A challenge I think you will be pleased to know I can strive at." Entering a few codes into his office room door, the door hissed and locked shut tightly. "Wouldn't want anybody walking in and disturbing us." Turning on his heels, he pressed himself against Rodimus, his little engine rumbling. "Your face is already so red Rodimus."

            "Ah~! No its not!" Looking away, Rodimus pouted. "Shut up..."

            "I knew you would like this." Kissing under Rodimus' chin, Rung began to grind himself against the hot rod. Kissing all along his chestplate, his little hands wandered his torso, dipping into seams and plucking at his wires.

            "Mmm..." Hungry servos grabbed Rungs aft, squeezing them before he lifted him off the ground a bit so their height matched a moment.

            Locking lips, Rodimus licked Rungs bottom lip plate, rather delighted when he opened and accepted his glossa. Tangling it against Rungs, Rodimus explored every bit of his mouth, letting out soft grunts and peaking one optics open to see Rungs shut tightly. Cheeks flushed pink, he looked adorable there, kissing him.

            Pressing harder into Rung, he trailed a hand down, running two servos over Rungs belly before pressing them hard against his panel.

            "Mhm~!" Rung pulled back, arching into Rodimus before he felt himself sliding down, peds tapping the floor gently before he pushed Rodimus down onto the therapist berth.

            "Today you listen to me." Bringing up the hooks, he held them up to Rodimus, waiting for him to nod before he started to hook them around the thick cables on his neck. Three on each side, he tugged on them to check, hearing the cables creak and Rodimus lean forwards with them.

            "Comfortable?" He asked, tugging on them once more until Rodimus bared his denta at him.

            "Perfect." He smirked, blushing when Rung pushed him down onto his back and swung his leg over him, now sitting on his belly.         

            "Good to know!"Arching forwards, he kept the strings holding the hooks firmly in one hand, tugging on them gently to bring Rodimus into a hard kiss.

            Rodimus' felt Rungs panel click back and a familiar heat press down onto him. An already warm valve radiated heat onto his belly and his felt a familiar wet feeling as lubricants smeared against his armor.

            His legs twitched and he shifted his hips, trying to get them under Rung as his own panel clicked back. Spike popping out, it poked Rung in the aft, but he just shook his head.

            "Oh no no no, not yet my dear Rodimus. I plan to draw this out~" He said as he pulled away from the hot rods mouth, smirking at the soft whine he made. "Don't pout." Scooting up, he hovered his hips just above Rodimus' face, presenting him his valve.

            A tug on the hooks and Rodimus was lifted closer, though it didn't take much convincing for him to dive right in. Glossa flicking out, he ran it right through the valve lips, smirking when he heard Rungs plating rattle.

            "Mhmm~" Another lick and his glossa tasted the metallic tang of lubricants. Another hard tug on his neck and he pushed his face hard into Rungs valve. Sucking and nipping at the lush lips, his own spike twitched and gushed out lubricants in a needy manner. He groaned into Runsg valve, sliding his glossa in and pressing it the best he could against the mesh lining.

            "Yes~ Just like that..." Rung arched forwards, optics half open as his mouth gaped. "Haaa~ Good..." Rocking himself, he leaned back, bracing his free hand on one of Rodimus' thighs. "Don't stop." A tug at the neck tables and he felt Rodimus dig in deeper. That talented glossa pushing in and out before lapping over his outer node a few times, earning quite a few grunts and gasps from the nerd.

            "Oh~ Rodimus~" A hard tug and he forced Rodimus against him, trembling when that glossa slid right back up into him and wriggled around. "Ah~!" No matter how hard Rung pulled, Rodimus' glossa would never reach his ceiling node, but it still felt like heaven either way.

            Keeping his hands close by his sides, Rodimus dug his servos into the berth, his hips twitching up now and again. Spike trying for any kind of friction, he was disappointed again and again when none came.

            Rung arched back, a loud wail escaping him when an overload rippled through him. Free hand digging deep into Rodimus thigh seams, he tensed.

            Valve clamping down on Rodimus glossa, he made sure to wriggle it around a few more times before sliding out and giving a long lick right between the lips and over the outer node. When the pressure on his neck released, his head fell back and he watched Rung slide back down him.

            "Ah~ What a lovely expression." Rung cooed, kissing the side of Rodimus boiling faceplate. "Let us see what other faces you can make at me today." Watching Rodimus' optics roll back as Rung slid his wet valve over his spike, he nearly purred. "That one is my favorite." The drunken look, the desire for release, the control he had over his Capitan. He liked that.

            Tugging Rodimus up as he dismounted, Rung shuffled through his box before pulling out a few things and tugging Rodimus to the floor.

            "On your knees, please." A tug and Rodimus did as asked, waiting patiently before he felt Rung pull his arms behind his back. "I noticed you can get grabby at times. This should fix the problem." Two cuffs tightly wrapped around Rodimus' wrists that magnetized together behind his back. "And something new I picked up." Pushing the hot rods legs apart, he placed a spreader bar between them and fastened it to each of his knees. A teasing hand slipped a servo into Rodimus valve, making him arch and tug the restraints.

            "Ah!" He shivered, frame jumping with each little thrust of Rungs hand. "P-Primus!~" Exhaling a hard vent when Rung removed his hand, he tried to look over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

            "No peeking." A black cloth wrapped around Rodimus head, covering his optics before being tied tightly. "As a precaution, ping me once on my hud for a safe-word."

            "Why not just say-" Something pressed to Rodiumus' lips and it all made sense to him. Rung must have had a gag hidden in his box someplace.

            "Open." A sudden tug on his neck cables and he was hesitant. Having never tried something this far out, he opened slowly.

            "Good." Sliding the ball in, Rung clipped it around his head and stepped back a bit, examining his work. Blind and completely at Rungs mercy, Rodimus just knelt there, his audio perking up in an attempt to track Rungs movement.

            Some more shuffling around before he the heat from Rungs frame close to his front. Though nothing happened at first.

            "Are you alright?" He heard him ask, his little hands gently gliding over his neck to wear the hooks were digging in before trailing down his front and gently stroking his spike.

            "Mhm." Lubricants started to seep out of the holes in the gag as Rodimus nodded. Despite his covered optics and nose, Rung could still see him blushing.

            The hand rubbing Rodimus spike slid down, two servos gently pressing and rubbing his outer node, feeling it pulse with need. Leaning forwards, Rodimus rested his head on Rungs shoulder, soft pants escaping him before he felt something magnetize against his node.

            A hard jerk, but Rung pulled on the hooks and Roidmus stayed put. His legs tried to come together, but the spreader bar denied him.

            "Don't worry, you will like this. One of my personal favorites." Pressing a servo against the little toy, it started to vibrate against his outer node.

            "Nnm!~" Rodimus jerked into Rung, the spreader bar creaking as Rodimus tried hard to bring his legs together. "Mm~!"

            "Nice isn't it? And it stays right there thanks to the magnets." Kissing Rodimus on the nose, he pulled back on the hooks, forcing him strait. "Oh yes, I forgot to mention, you're not allowed to overload until I say so." A smirk Rodimus couldn't see, but a familiar chuckle rang through his audio.

            Adjusting the hooks so Rung could now yank at him from behind, the little bot knelt down behind his Captain.

            Lubricants dripped down onto the floor under his straining legs, and Rung watched him wither as the little toy vibrated against his node. Having used it on himself before, he could just see the hat rippling up Rodimus' spinal struts. Both of his hands were clenched into tight fists and once in a awhile his pronged toes would spread. A clear sign he was struggling to keep himself from overloading.

            _You can do it....keep it together...._

Coolant streaked down the side of his face when he felt Rung tug on the hooks, forcing his head back. Arching painfully, he whimpered.

            "Remember, no overloading until I say~" Rung sang into the side of his head before rubbing his spike up and down between Rodimus' aft. Another sharp tug and Rodimus whined through the gag his valve rippling when he felt Rung servos swirling around.

            A middle servo dipped in and Rodimus tried to lean forwards, feeling his neck cables strain against the hooks.

            A loud choked gasp before his frame twisted, feeling a second servo work its way in before pumping in and out at a rather nice rhythm. Valve clenching down on the servos, Rodimus felt a knot in his stomach forming and he tried his best to push it down, succeeding for only a few moments before it was back.

            _Come on....come on..._

Feeling more coolant stream down the side of his face, he pushed back against Rung, letting out a loud wail. His spike twitched and the knot turned his tank more and more.

            Rung massaging the inner lining, lighting up node clusters all over before he dug his servos to the knuckle and slammed Rodimus ceiling node.

            "GAH!~" A choked sob and Rodimus bit down on the gag. Each hard thrust of his hand punched pleasure through his hips till his spike pulsed.

            _I'm gonna....I'm...._

A loud gag as his head was pulled back and he arched backwards into Rung painfully. His spike shooting out a hot stream of transfluid onto the floor. A few more spurts and his spike settled but his frame was still heaving.

            Cheeks beat red, he panted through the gag, whining and pulling against Rungs hooks until he felt the servos being removed.

            "Hmm, Oh~ Rodimus." The pressure was released from his neck and he was finally able to lean forwards. "I never said you could overload." Feeling Rungs ped on his back, he was kicked forwards harshly, falling flat on his face.

            Aft his still hiked up in the air, all he could do was turn his head and press his hot cheek to the cool metal floor and wait for his punishment.

            "I think this will do nicely." Feeling Rung loop under his belly, his spike was grasped and he felt something slide over it.

            _Not the ring..._

A loud whine of frustration and Rodimus shifted in place, his legs still forced apart.

            "No whining, you brought this on yourself." Pressing hard against the little vibrator, the intensity kicked up and Rodimus was trembling under him. "What a beautiful sight, I think I'll let you look." Removing the blindfold, he was met with the must lust filled optics he had ever seen.

            Rodimus' optics rotated and shuttered to adjust to the light but his needy look never faded. Whining through the gag, he leaned back the best he could, pressing his hot wet valve against Rungs spike.

            "Would you like me to spike you?" Leaning over Rodimus back, he pulled on the hooks, blushing as they creaked and forced Rodimus to look back just a bit more. "Overload in you while you can't?" Mouthing Rodimus shoulder blade, he heard him groan. Optics half open, he watched the hot rod nod.

            "Mhm~!" Optics closing when he felt Rung nose his spike in, he shivered, grunting when it pulled away and repeated the action a few times.

            "I should fill your valve nice and tight before I let you finish. It is only fair for not obeying me." Spike sliding in all the way until their hips tapped, he felt Rodimus arch up slowly as the lining in his valve was pushed apart.

            His optics rolled back and Rung groaned, he loved it when Rodimus did that. That look of submission. It fueled the fire inside of him and he pulled back out, a trail of lubricants gushing out. Repeating the slow thrusts for a while, he pressed his hips had against Rodimus, his spike head pressing hard against his ceiling node.

            "Mhm!~" The ring around Rodimus spike glowed and he his overload stolen from him. The heat rippling in his hips meeting no end and just continuing to scorch him. "Nng!~" Rung started to pick up his pace, his hands clamped down on those perfect hips as he used them for leverage with each thrust. The hook cables still tightly grasped in one hand, Rung yanked on them and pushed himself hard into his Capitan. Rodimus head and chest pulled up off the floor as he felt transfluid spill inside his valve. A rather delightfully warm feeling that made his panels ripple.

            The pressure was off and Rodimus fell flat again, the thrusting continuing at an even harder pace. He was pushed a inches forwards from the powerful little hips.

            The ring glowed again and once more Rodimus felt his peak ripped away from him. His peds dug into the floor and he twisted. his valve clenching around Rung in some hopes he would get himself to overload.

            Each thrust presented him with a shock of pleasure that ripped through his spine. A small pool or lubricants had gathered around his mouth and he grunted with each push. He could feel transfluid and lubricants spurting out with each hard thrust and it streamed down his legs and pooled by his straining knee joints.

            His optics rolled back again and he felt Rungs hand by his spike. A hard tug and the ring came off.

            "Scream for me." He heard Rung say before digging his spike into the valve.

            "NMNG!~" New waves crashed over Rodimus and he bit down on the gag. His arms straining as he tugged the restraints. "Ah!~"

            Valve clamping down around Rung, it sucked him in further as a massive overload crashed over the hot rod.

            Optics bursting white, he screamed into the gag, his whole frame shuddering. Pressing his forehead against the floor, he wailed, his spike jetting a thick spray of transfluid onto the floor while his valve milked Rung for everything he had.

            System crash and Rodimus slumped, his frame sagging into the floor the best it could in the restraints. While the several soft clicks and beeps followed signaling a system reset, Rung pulled out and started to untie his arms. Gently setting them down by his sides before removing the spreader bar and vibrator before laying Rodimus on his side.

            Unclipping the gag, he pulled Rodimus into his lap, kissing him on the corner of his mouth. He nuzzled him for a few minutes until his optics flickered back online and the most adorable drunken smile spread on his face.

            "Are you alright?" Brushing some drool from Rodimus' chin, he blinked down at him with those beautiful optics.

            "Y-Yeah..." Snuggling close to him, Rodimus let his engines purr. "That was incredible."

            "I am delighted. I was worried you might not like this type of thing." Before he could say anything else, Rodimus had his hand cupping Rungs cheek and he was kissing him.

            "I'd do anything with you, you fragging nerd."


End file.
